Sacred Dragon Magic
by Flare.Shot
Summary: Lucy was Denied for 5 Whole Months since Lissana came back 'From the Dead' and was only noticed by Master and Mira,sometimes. Lucy was suddenly Kicked out of the Team out of nowhere and Decided Herself to Leave the guild,When she Unlocked an unknown seal in her body and had a vision about being friends with the dragon duo, read and find out (crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1:Bye,Bye Old Life and Hello New

**Hi guys this is my first Fan fiction ever Made in the Whole Wide World, Please tell me what you could say and there is a voting if it will become a RoLu or Sticy/StiCy Fanfic R 'n' R and here is the Summary:**

_**Lucy was Denied for 5 Whole Months since Lissana came back 'From the Dead' and was only noticed by Master and Mira sometimes. Lucy was suddenly Kicked out of the Team out of nowhere and Decided Herself to Leave the guild, When she Unlocked an unknown seal in her Body and had memories of 'Sting and Rouge as childhood Friends!'. What will happen To Lucy will she take revenge or maybe let her life flow with 'Rouge and Sting' by her 'Faithful' side **_

**Me: Lucy Say The disclaimer ^^ **

**Lucy: Flare-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail ^^**

**me: aye! and go on with the story :P**

* * *

** ~Chapter 1: Bye,Bye Old Life and Hello New life~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was Standing in front of the guild doors sulking my head crying low as I could, letting my now long hair in twin tail flow with the wind _' I can Do This,Quitting the Guild is Nothing,It's Just easy,It's just Easy' _I thought wiping my tears while looking at the door but my tears started pouring again when memories came back from yesterday

** ~*FlashBack*~**

I was happily skipping through the guild with a bright smile on my face when i arrived at the guild doors, I opened the door showing my Brightest smile i had

"Ohayou Minna"

I shouted to everyone But no one replied to me, I sighed and starts to walk to my 'infamous' seat in the bar but stopped when i seen it occupied by Lissana, this always happened to me since that day she returned to back from the 'Dead', I smiled fondly at her and she waved back at me, I walked towards another seat and sat down to it and raised my hand to call Mira but dropped it down when she gave me my favorite Milkshake "thanks, Mira" I beamed at her as she smiled back, I started to drink my Milkshake when Natsu suddenly sits beside me

"Hey Luce, can we talk for a moment." He asked giving me his goofy grin

"Sure, Why not, What is it about then?" I asked giving him a smile

"We will kick you out of the Team, Luce, so you can get more money without us destroying anything and train more and get stronger"

I nodded slowly before i blinked once...twice...thrice

"What!?." I asked him preventing my tears to fall down my cheeks

"Yeps, Luce you heard me right" he said smiling

"O-Okay" I sluttered then stood up before putting the money down on the counter and walked regularly outside

When I arrived at my apartment, I locked my door and windows then covered it with curtains then I slumped to my bed crying and whispering curses to team Natsu, Capricorn suddenly popped out of nowhere and smiled sadly at me then chanted something

_**"Ouvrir Seal!**_

_**Avec plein Sacré Magie**_

_**Aide-moi à prétends**_

_**Maîtriser, Tueur, équitation**_

_**nous la peur du dragon**_

_**Maintenant être rompu"**_

When he finished chanting three white magic circle's appear lined above me with different markings then a white ray flashed through me, my hair soon had white and black flare shaped like tips on every end on my hair as it grew longer and longer up to my Sides before I fell to unconsciousness

**~*Dream*~**

"Lucy~...Lucy~..." somebody yelled at me softly

"huh?... mom?" I half shouted and looked around when I saw my child self playing with 2 boys

"coming mommy~" Little Lucy yelled back "Nova,Raois wait here please" she pleaded the run to the place of the voice

"sure we'll wait here lulu" the blonde boy replied while the black-haired boy nodded with agreement

I walked over to them inspecting them closely when i froze in shock _'Sting and Rouge?!' _I thought but snapped when I heard another voice 'my moms voice'

I looked toward the direction where it came from and saw myself and my mom smiling but soon turns into a frown when i hugged her

"Mommy,Mommy I learned many things about dragons and the magic of slaying but now it is taming or riding with one is it, which one?"

I gasped as what i said when i was younger, _'first I was friends with Rouge Cheney and Sting Eucliffe and then Dragon slaying?,Taming?,Riding? what next?' _I thought clutching my head from headache

"No dear, you had learnt enough about being a Tamer,Slayer and Rider of a shadow and holy dragon" mom said

"huh?, why?!" little lucy asks

"It's for your safety, dear and a seal will do the trick"Mom said putting her hands in little Lucy' chest

"and this will cause my death so be careful, dear" Mom added

_**"Je scelle ses pouvoirs**_

_**Pour les gens que nous aimons**_

_**souvenirs effacés**_

_**Mais bientôt révélé**_

_**Quand une personne pauses**_

_**ce sceau pour ses puissants pouvoirs"**_

When mom finished chanting Little lucy' body glows then a big golden magic circle appears around us, then little lucy fell asleep _'so that's why mom died'_ _I thought while watching them 'to seal my powers' _ I added my thought

"Lucy~...Lucy~..."I heard my mom's voice but not the one in front of me

"Lucy~...Lucy~..." I heard it again

"Mom?...Mom?!, where are you?" I replied back by shouting

"I'm right here Lucy~... I have something to tell you" Mom replied, I looked at the direction of the voice then cried while running to my mom as I saw her

"what is it, mom?" I said nuzzling on her stomach

"that you are a shadow and holy dragon slayer,tamer and rider " she said twirling my hair with her fingers

"I know that mom but...um... mom do I know those 2" I asked pointing at sting and rouge's child picture

"yes you do ,and they still cared for you even you don't remember them they kept the memories inside their heart but this is not your full memories so be careful and take care I love you" mom said disappearing into thin air

"I love you to mom" I replied

**~*End of Dream*~**

I woke up from my dream and was panting hard as I woke up, i looked at my hair that was up to my knees and sighed , I stood up and searched for Capricorn as i get cancer's key"Open the gate of the giant crab, Cancer" I yelled as golden light surrounds me then appeared Cancer

"Hello -ebi" Cancer replied looking at me while snipping his sciccors

"can you cut my hair, wavy" i beamed at him while sitting on the chair

"sure -ebi" he said as he started cutting my hair when he felt I was comfortable at sitting

when he was done snipping he gave me a mirror that appeared into his hands, i grab the mirror and stood up twirling myself all around

"Thanks Cancer" i beamed at him again

"You're welcome -ebi" he said bowing then poofed in pink smoke, then i called virgo as i grabbed her key "Open the gate of Virgin, Virgo", virgo appeared bowing

"Punishment time , Hime" she asks

" Nope Virgo but can you pack my things and leave them to the spirit world but leave some clothes for tomorrow" I asked her

"sure Hime and I will take care of the rest now please take a rest for tomorrow"

i nodded my head and followed her order "Goodnight" that was my last word then i fall asleep

**~End of Flashback*~**

I Kicked the door open with a fake bright smile "Ohayou Minna" I shouted but no reply, I sigh and walks toward the bar to ask Mira when Natsu was thrown to me accidentally by gray that made me crash on to the wall with natsu on top of me

"Oi...Lucy Gomene but what happened to your-" he was cut of when he saw my dark aura and freezes, I was just wearing a black tank top with words saying 'I do not care' and a white short 6 inches away my knees and just glared at him then threw Natsu with an unpredictable force that made him join with it, when satisfied I walk towards Mira

"Is Master in his office and thanks" I asked beaming at her when she nods as she gave me a Strawberry Milkshake then walks toward masters office in the second floor,when I arrived I knocked 3 times and waited for the permision to enter "come in" when I heard what master said the opened the door then closed it then shows a big bright smile - not a fake one - and sat down one of the chairs

"Hi Master" I said comforting my self

"Hello my child, what do you wanna talk about?" he ask's me looking into my big brown eyes

"I-I wanna quit the guild!" I half shouted at master giving him my left/right **(A/N:I don't know which place it was.)**tears starting to fall down my cheeks

Master nodded then blinked once...twice...thrice...then"What?!, your going to quit the guild but why?!" he shouted at me tears starting to fall on his eyes

"yes master,so please remove my guild mark" I said looking into his eyes in determination

"if you wish my child but you can come back in open arm in this guild" he said and grabbed my left/right hand then whispered some language that looks like an ancient language. then my guild mark disappeared in thin air

"thanks Master I will never forget you and Mira" I said hugging him tightly when my guild mark had disappeared "I love you master" I added then goes outside wiping my tears and hearing a loud cry from master , I looked below and watched everybody _'the walls are sound proof eh?' _I thought then putted my both hands in my pocket the started to go outside toward my house sulking my head all the time untill i arrived my apartment and entered inside my room when Virgo appeared

"Packing is ready Hime, punishment time"she asks

"no Virgo but thanks" I beamed at her and started to go outside locking the door with Virgo following me

"Virgo can you tell the landlady about this" I asked her she nodded and disappeared i walked outside my apartment and inhaled deep then exhaled but froze when i open my eyes then Virgo appeared behind me saying,

"goodbye Hime have a safe trip" the vanished in a pink smoke

tears starting to fall down my cheeks when I saw -,

"Raois!,Nova!" I shouted hugging them

"Lulu!"

* * *

**Hi guys please tell me u love it and English is my 2nd/3rd language so tell me what you think about it so sayonara minna ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2:I'm a SaberTooth Member

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews, by the way I am a week sorry type of updater but sometimes month sorry 'cause I couldn't think what to type next also i made some edits on the first chap though and Guys all replies, updates and info will be in the last part of this chappy so ...**

**Me : Natsu ****Do the Disclaimer Onegai**

**Natsu : Hai,Hai Flare doesn't own Fairy Tail and the characters in the story Hiro Mashima does and if she did,****she will remove my motion sickness forever... yay!**

**Me : Aye! but that's just a dream ^^ -goes to emo corner- **

* * *

**Recap:**

_Tears starting to fall down my cheeks when I saw -,_

_"Raois!,Nova!" I shouted hugging them_

_"Lulu"_

* * *

**~*chapter 2: I'm a SaberTooth Member*~**

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I hugged them tightly when I heard a small cough, I stopped hugging the duo then directly peeked toward the place of the sound and found lector glaring at me and frosh watching me

"How do you know Sting-kun and why do you call him Nova" demands Lector staring at me

"Fro asks so too, why do you call rouge Raios" added frosh tilting her head

"um...Raios...Nova...can you explain them" I asked the duo beside me , smiling slyly

"okay,Lulu here is a childhood friend of mine..." Nova replied bringing it up to the point to lector so there will be no more questions

"Raois is my real name frosh" Raois replies for frosh smiling

"What?! , Fairy-san here is a child hood friend of yours"half shouted lector

"ex fairy-san lector" I corrected

"fro asks why did you quit the guild?" frosh asks me lilting her head cutely

I stiffened when I heard the question while Raois and Nova looks at her with worried eyes I calmed down and sulked my head while giving them a small 'sorry'

"um...frosh,lector...let's not talk about it, okay" asks rouge to the 2 exceeds

"okay" replied the 2 merrily

"lulu, wanna join our guild?"Nova asks me looking

"uh...sure but what should I do if there are tests I heard that there were like those in your guild" I told them shivering a little when I imagined being tortured by one of the members

"test... yeah we had those kind of things but you'll be fine just believe in yourself"Raios chuckles a bit while speaking

"okay so let's go to the train station"I shouted with glee unknown of Nova and Raois was turning paler a little when hearing the word train while getting lector and frosh

**~*Train Station*~  
****(Still Lucy's P.O.V)**

I was just sitting on a bench in the train station while frosh was in my lap eating a swirl lollipop that I to both earlier when we arrived here at the station and lector sitting beside me eating the lollipop

"hey lulu we got the tickets now let's go"sting said waiving his arms next to me while rouge beside him mumbling about 'how stupid his partner was **[1]**'

"okay...fro,lector let's go" I said to the Nova then to the 2 exceeds that was sting licking the lollipop I gave them,frosh jumps down my lap while lector to the floor me following behind them toward the started to walk toward the train before it departs in 5 minutes but when we boarded on the train I saw sting turning a bit pale to green than rouge sweating, I gripped their hands tightly making my knuckles white as they flinched in pain

"Lulu!" the duo half shouted at me

"sorry, but you guys got a bit queasy in motion sickness, the train haven't yet started" i said pouting while i lose the grip (death grip) on their hands

"yeah but why aren't you affected to" Nova ask's in a whisper like tone

"that's-" I was cut off by the announcer

" 1 more minute before the train leaves to Valeli**[2]**, all aboard!" the announcer announced**(A/N: Well yeah it is called announcer right)**

"That's our strain so let's go!" Raois announced in a whisper like tone same as nova, then I pulled the duo with me to our seats

"we'll sit here and you 2 sit there okay 'cause this 2 would need some help from me, okay fro, lector" I said smiling while helping the duo sit down on the sides , nova on the right side and Raois on the left side of the seat and me on the middle

"All aboard!" Yelled somebody, then the train started moving and the duo beside me was now entering the hell of Motion Sickness

I sighed then suddenly pulled rouge to my lap and simultaneously pulled sting's head to my shoulder with my hands on their heads then removed it

"Sleep so the Motion Sickness of yours would go away while riding the train, okay" I asked the duo besides me that is now resting their lap/shoulder. Raois suddenly stirs his head to face my stomach while snuggling closer then nodded as sting nuzzles closer to the crook of my neck letting his face being covered by my hair then nodded slowly, soon I fell soft snores near my ear and soft vibrations from my stomach, I stared intensely at Raois' hair and soon started to play with it but soon I fell asleep but before it happened I heared a Snicker from Lector and a teasing tone from Frosh while saying : " They Liiiiiike each other" and I was sure her tongue was rolling while saying it **(A/N: For me Frosh is a Girl even though a know hes a boy and that's just for me)**

**~*TimeSkip: To SaberTooth*~**

"Lulu thanks for the nap earlier in the train ride" Nova said to me for the 10th time since we arrived in Valeli and at also that time rouge sigh for the 10th time _'I think he's thinking about how stupid sting was for repeating on what he said' _I thought smirking a little

"Yeah,Yeah I know and stop saying it again" I said a little pit pissed off

"Okay but Lulu can you call me sting and him Rouge so it wont be um... weird for the others?" hen asked me looking into my eye while nodding but Stopped in my tracks when I saw a Big Pyramid like building in a rocky area on top of it is a Sabertooth like it's saying it's his territory and had a big banner of the Sabertooth guild mark**[3]**, Raois and Nova stared at me grinning crazily making me believe their face had split-ed but I shade my head vigorously from the site I saw and found my self near raois and Nova still have the grin but not so much crazy like before and soon we arrived in front the guild doors that was 3x my size, I looked at Nova then to Raois then to the Guild door of Sabertooth, They suddenly kicked the doors open gaining many attention to us but the most were to me, snarls and growls were heard and soon Minerva walks toward to us snarling at me

"Why is there a weak fairy in our guild" Miverva demands for an answer

"Why well i'm here to join your guild and ex-fairy for your information" I snapped at her with a glare that surpasses erza's glare and made

"Well a weak ex-Fairy is not allowed here but if you insist well...fight me" Minerva Taunts me as soon as I heard what she said my right eye suddenly turns into gray and the other stayed the same, When It happened I lost control of my body and a twisted grin appears into my face as I faced the duo beside me

"Do anyone of you two have my favorite mini sword" I asked them still grinning crazily

"I have it and here" Raois said and gave me a small sword that had a sapphire and ruby gems embedded on the handle, when I held the mini-sword a chat suddenly appears in my head and a vision of me saying it in my head, my eyes gray and brown just like what was happening to me today but I snapped out of my vision when Nova's face came into view close to me our lips millimeter apart then I blushed furiously then shakes my head off the looks into the eyes Minerva

"Thanks Rouge and lets fight I'll use this and you use magic 'kay" I said as I stepped 5 feet close to Miverva

"We'll be watching here Lu and Good Luck My Lady" Nova said as he and Raois goes to the corner near the exit to the left

"Okay and start,Howling**[4]**" She yelled but as she said the word start I suddenly chanted in a light speed thought:

_'This is my Life  
This is my sword  
I am a Meister__**[5]**__  
To a kind of Sword  
Turn this weapon to a Scythe  
That I can Master in a sight  
And always Matches my dear Life'_

My small-sword turns into a scythe as I finished my chant, the place twice my size a bit curved that could almost hit my head in an inch if I stand still with my weapon but before she finished her spell I suddenly dashed to her in light speed toward her back and placed my blade to her neck **(A/N: I don not know how to make fight so its short and crappy Whaaaaa... -goes to emo corner- )**

"Let me join and you'll be spared" I said in a low voice

"If I wont" she said then suddenly tried to step on my leg but I dodged it and immediately kneed her at her back as I removed the scythe simultaneously

"Yeah but I know you would cause I win" I said taunting her a little then walked towards Raois and Nova's seat at the corner

"Good fight you got there no one had even taken a hit on her except you" Nova said as he smirks at me but soon fades away when a person appeared at my back

"What is your name dear" Some man asked and I looked at him after my right eye returns to it's original color

"Lucy Heartifilia, Sir..." I said politely giving him a big smile and he smiled back at me then Rufus appeared at his back

"Master, Ms Heartifilia" the man said to me

"Hi my lady what color and place?" Rufus asked me

"Gray on my left hip and thanks" I said as I putted up my shirt for him to stamp the guild mark and heard growls on my back and noted it that it was from Raois and Nova as I noticed he was blushing a bit before stamping my hip with the Sabertooth guild mark

"Hey brats listen up" Master said pulling my right hand with him while walking to the center of the guild

"This is Lucy Heartifilia, our new member!" The master shouted while pulling my right hand high, cheers,whispers and snickers were heard far and wide in the guild and soon he left his grip and walks away as many sabertooth members began asking me questions like: What is Your Power?, Can you be my partner, etc. but stopped when Minerva came and interfered the questions making me sigh in relif

"eto...ano...can you be my...little sister or something?"She asks flushing while looking away making the crowd jaw-drop and gasp at her actions then soon whispers were heard like : "This never happened before","Maybe she's asking her 'cause she beat her"etc.

"uh... sure?" I said smiling while scratching my cheek

"Yay! thank you" she said hugging me in her chibi mode which made the others shocked and surprised that the Wicked and Strongest Sabertooth member turned into chibi mode, I giggled at he actions and soon Raois and Nova was behind her smiling at me then the duo glared at every one

"She will be in our team if you disagree fight us" they shouted simultaneously at them glaring daggers at the people who looks like to say some protest and sighed as they walked away doing what they did earlier and soon Rufus came along with a small white haired female and a blue green haired boy

* * *

**[1]-Lucy have Dragon Senses now so that make sense why she could hear rouge mumble some things  
[2]-Just a Made up Town gihi and it is ****pronounced _Vah-Li-ee  
_[3]_-_It's the real place not made up but i'm not sure if that is how to describe the place  
[4]-I know that Minerva's Power is Territory but I don't know how it works so i made it into Music,Teleportation and Telepathy Magic  
[5]-Well the chant had the word Meister cause I am reading some Soul Eater and Fairy Tail Cross over and soon had that idea to make lucy a good scythe meister but that dosen't mean that the Soul eater characters are there but dont copy that chant it's mine made not copied**

**Guys that's the end of the meaning and story but no spoliers for the next chapter and here are the votes :**

**RoLu - 2 + 1(from a special friend of mine)**

**Sticy/Stilu - 1**

**and guys I made a poll for the voting i'm sooo much lazy for counting so yeah please don't be angry at me if the story is soooooo much crappy but thanks to all the Followers and the people who faved my story also thank you for saying that I am a good writer.**

**See you next time in Chapter 3 and soon I will have a new story gihi**


End file.
